


Guardian Angel

by taikas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikas/pseuds/taikas
Summary: Upon their creation, every angel is assigned a human to protect in order to earn their wings. But how can Taichi earn his wings if the biggest danger to his assigned human is himself?
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I have another AU for you all here. I've had this idea for a while, so I would like to apply it to OmiTai. Other ships might appear as the story goes on, but I will see. That being said, I will most likely update the tags as I go. Enjoy.

Every time a newborn human child came into the world, a newborn guardian angel followed moments after.

The human and the angel would grow together, but they would also would be very unlikely to meet.

After all, these guardian angels had only one job: To protect their assigned human. 

And from the moment Omi Fushimi was born, Taichi had loved him.

How could he not? Omi Fushimi was such an adorable human. Warm amber eyes, pretty hands with long and slender fingers, smooth and supple skin, chocolatey hair, a lean figure, and the kindest smile. Taichi had boasted to all of the other angels on numerous occasions on just how lovely his human was. Many of the older angels just scoffed at him, saying that Taichi was simply being too biased. And maybe he was, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He had been thrilled to be assigned to such a sweet little human. 

But very quickly, Taichi's sweet little human grew. And grew, and grew, and grew. Taichi did too, of course—but not in the way his human did. His human grew taller. _Much_ taller. His once slim figure soon began to fill out with defined muscles. Despite all the changes his body went through, one thing always stayed the same. And luckily, it was Taichi's favorite thing—that kind smile, that always felt like home.

The other angels would tease Taichi if he were to admit that his human's smile felt much more like home to him than the celestial realm ever did.

At first, Taichi enjoyed being with all of the other angels, but as he grew older he began to feel more and more out of place. Left and right, he saw his friends sprouting beautiful wings from their backs. Of course, there were many angels that were wingless, just like Taichi. But the young angel couldn't help but grow envious, wishing desperately for gorgeous wings to spread across his own back as well.

Yet, wishing for his wings would change nothing, for a guardian angel's wings had to be earned.

The only way for a guardian angel to earn their wings was through protecting their assigned human, but Taichi never understood how that was possible. Especially for his human, who seemed to have a perfect life anyway. He had a loving family, many talents, and an amazing best friend. What more could Taichi possibly do for him?

He observed the other angels around him earning their wings from doing things like saving their humans from drowning, car crashes, burning buildings, or even from taking their own lives. And despite a guardian angel's job being to protect their human, once they earned their wings, many didn't even bother to go down into the human world anymore. Most times, a human's close brush with death was enough for them to proceed on the rest of their lives with more caution and appreciation, usually having no further incidents that were necessary for their guardian angel to interfere with. After all, it was an unspoken rule in the celestial realm that guardian angels could only meddle with so much. Sometimes, a human's life just needed to take its course.

And it was there where Taichi's true dilemma was—his human had never been in danger. His human didn't _need_ to be protected, especially not by such a novice guardian angel like himself. Or, at least that's what Taichi had thought, until that fateful day...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sick, so I wanted to write some more. This was meant to be an short introductory chapter of sorts in order to explain the lore behind guardian angels, so I apologize if it was hard to follow. A more defined plot will gain structure in the next update.


End file.
